


【金紅】總裁的家庭生活

by chingching27



Series: 【Ginter/Durm】金總家的紅紅 [7]
Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>高冷金總家養的可愛貴婦紅</p>
            </blockquote>





	【金紅】總裁的家庭生活

**Author's Note:**

> 嘮叨了兩個月的總裁梗  
> 我終於把它寫出來了XDDDDD  
> 說好的高冷總裁文被我搞得這麼溫馨  
> 我也是滿奇怪的.......
> 
> 有一點NC17描寫喔慎入！  
> 我的H場景依然描述得如此乾....簡直無可救藥（爬上天台

會議室的門一開，Matthias Ginter才踏出來，一旁等待許久的秘書立刻迎了上去，開始迅速地報告在會議進行的一小時內所有來電與待決議事項。

「總裁，八點十五到八點半之間有三通來電，柏林分公司總經理表示上週的業務報告更正細項已經完成，詢問何時方便前來再報告，我已為他預約下週五下午四點三十分；會計部處長的半年度報表已經送達辦公室；人事部送上上週面試結束後的最終決選名單。八點半到八點四十五分有兩通來電，分別是海德堡與波昂兩家公司的總經理，海德堡公司對於競標失敗深表不滿，要求和總裁談話；波昂公司旗艦店下週將在市中心開幕，邀請總裁參加開幕酒會。八點四十五分至九點有四通來電，但是沒有重要事項，我已經處理完畢作成文件紀錄；九點至九點十五分有兩通........」秘書滔滔不絕，Ginter表情不變，只是沉默的聆聽，偶爾輕點頭示意，腳步絲毫不緩。

 

在Ginter即將踏進自己的辦公室前一刻，秘書終於將前一小時的重要事項報告完成，趕著補上最後一句話：「另外，」他抓起手機看看時間：「四分二十七秒前，Durm先生來電。」

這個名字總算讓Ginter停下腳步：『四分二十七秒前？』

「是。」

『有留言嗎？』

「沒有，只表示『如果Matze有空的話就讓他回個電話囉！』」秘書盡責的原音重現。

『嗯。』Ginter沒再多說，進了辦公室，直接反手關上門。

 

 

一坐進辦公室寬大的座椅，Ginter立刻拿起桌上的電話，撥了熟悉的號碼，耐心地等著另一頭傳來熟悉的聲音。

 

「Hey.」響沒幾秒就接通了，電話那頭嗓音慵懶，卻讓Ginter一聽就心暖。

『Erik，你起床了？』Ginter放鬆身體陷入椅中，表情和聲音若是讓剛才在會議室內被他的臭臉凍傷後又砲轟過的高階主管聽了，肯定以為不是同一個人。

「嗯....」Durm的聲音明顯還帶著睡夢中的氣息，電話裏傳來了棉被摩擦的沙沙聲：「剛....呵，」打了個大呵欠，Durm接著說：「剛要起來。」

『還沒起來怎麼就打電話給我了？發生什麼事了嗎？』Ginter關心的問。

「沒有事，你說醒來第一件事要跟你說早安嘛，我一醒來就打給你啦，但是你在忙，我就又躺回去睡啦！」Durm回答，隨即笑著說：「Matze早安，你早上好嗎？」

『一般般啦，就跟部下開會，發了些脾氣，指導了幾個人，等下還有人要來拜訪，好累。』Ginter故作委屈，Durm也相當配合：「又是好辛苦的一天啊，還好你可以期待每天下班回家都能看到我。」

Ginter低低的笑起來：『是啊，所以我才要把你養在家裏呀。』

 

打開了電腦，Ginter一心二用的迅速掃過今天的新郵件，一邊聽Durm說著今日的規劃：「我今天下午要跟Marco他們踢球，大概兩個小時，然後會去幫你買新襯衫還有領帶，如果在百貨公司的超市有看到你喜歡吃的那家甜點就幫你帶一些回來，最晚一定在六點半前到家。」

『嗯，不要讓我回到家時一個人在黑暗的屋子內孤單的思念你啊。』Ginter說。

「當然不會。」Durm理所當然的回答：「我真的要起床了，你去忙吧。」

『早餐我幫你配了三片蛋糕，一片是芒果慕絲起司蛋糕，一片是草莓黑森林，一片是波士頓派。水果盤有五種水果，要吃完。別喝咖啡，我打了奇異果蘋果汁一大壺，都在冰箱了，如果嫌酸我還備了一小瓶蜂蜜。』每天早上都五點半就起床晨跑和親手準備早餐的Ginter細細叮嚀，習以為常的Durm隨口嗯了兩聲，掛上電話。

 

 

下午Durm和好友們在後院的草坪上踢了一場球賽，球賽結束後沖了個澡，家裏的司機依照他的指示將其他人一一送回家後，再載著他前往百貨公司為Ginter選購衣物。

城裏最大的百貨商場也是Ginter公司投資的產業之一，Durm壓低帽沿，深怕被人發現。他只想單純的逛個街，不想享受什麼誇張的VIP待遇。

悠閒地為Ginter買好衣服，Durm又到了地下室的美食廣場，特地去挑了幾種Ginter愛吃的點心，買了一些能為晚餐增色的小菜後，才心滿意足的踏上歸途。

 

雖然工作忙碌，但Ginter很堅持要和Durm一起用晚餐。大大的飯廳裏即使只有兩個人，也一點不會寂寞冷清。Ginter會告訴Durm他今天一天的工作流程、見到了哪些人、遇到了什麼困難，Durm也會適度的給他建議。討論完嚴肅的話題後，Durm才開始閒聊起他今天一天的生活，和朋友見面時說了什麼話、出門時看到什麼有趣的東西，個性活潑又頑皮的Durm總是能逗得Ginter哈哈大笑，用餐氣氛溫馨又愉快。

 

只要有你陪在身邊，就足夠我的世界日日晴天。

 

睡前Durm窩在Ginter的懷裏看電視時，突然想起了下午朋友們的對話。

 

「欸，Matze，你知道嗎？今天下午啊....哈哈哈哈哈哈哈....」Durm還沒說出口就先笑了起來，Ginter莫名其妙地問：『知道什麼？』

「今天下午Marco問我，你是不是一個『霸道的總裁』？我問他什麼意思，他就把不知道哪看來的小說段子描述給我聽，說言情小說裏的總裁都霸道又冷酷，剛好你也總是一副嚴肅樣，就讓他忍不住聯想到你了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」Durm把Reus的話轉述給Ginter聽，Ginter撇了撇嘴角說：『那你有跟他說你最愛講的那句：「Matze只是面癱」嗎？』

「當然有啊！！那詞太適合形容你了好嗎？拜託我把他描述的情節套在你身上時簡直笑得我肚子痛哎唷.....」Durm越笑越誇張，整個人都滾出了Ginter懷抱。

Ginter翻身壓住笑到喘氣的Durm，沒好氣地說：『喂，別笑了啦！』

「不行，太好笑了，什麼霸道總裁啊，是說你嗎哈哈哈哈哈哈....」Durm笑得臉頰泛紅，眼裏全是笑意。Ginter太喜歡Durm這樣開懷大笑得毫不掩飾沒心沒肺的模樣了，他右手撫著Durm的臉，拇指輕輕滑過他的顴骨。

『再笑我就要親你了。』

「你親啊....唔....」Durm閉上眼承接Ginter說到做到的吻。Ginter在他面前一直以來都是個溫柔的人，他的吻向來循序漸進緩緩深入，從唇上的輕觸到舌探進口腔後的繾綣交纏，總是不急不徐，彷彿光是親吻就夠他們沈溺到天荒地老。

 

如果Ginter的手沒有同時在拉扯他的睡褲的話。

 

隨著Ginter的撫摸逐漸貼近他的下體，兩人的體溫都在節節升高。Durm的手從Ginter的頸後游移到背脊，在Ginter手指探進後穴開始為他做潤滑與擴張時，輕輕咬住他的耳垂。

「Matze....」Durm的呢喃和吐氣讓Ginter面部竄上紅暈，他一邊加快左手的動作，右手同時順著Durm的腰線往上，輕輕揉著他胸前的紅點，讓Durm忍不住挺腰更貼近Ginter：「快點....」

 

在一起太久，兩人對彼此的身體反應都已經瞭若指掌。Ginter進入Durm後，隨即開始一輪緩慢而深入的律動。體內的敏感點被反覆摩擦，累積起的快感刺激得Durm眼眶泛紅，他傾身咬住Ginter的肩膀壓抑住幾乎要傾瀉而出的呻吟。

最幸福的事之一就是能在如此靠近你時，從你眼裏看見你的全心全意。

 

高潮來得猛烈又急遽，Durm大大的喘著氣仰起頭，用力摟緊Ginter的腰，比他晚一些發洩出來的Ginter，在Durm軟軟的躺回床上時，依然沒有離開Durm的身體，吻細碎的落在Durm的鎖骨和頸部，再捧著他的臉，一下又一下的輕撫他的唇角。

『我心愛的Erik....』Ginter的聲音低到Durm都快聽不見了，他微側過頭，親吻著Ginter貼著他臉龐的修長手指。

「嗯？」Durm懶懶的發出一個疑問的單音節。

『我愛你。』

 

Durm勾起唇角，摟著Ginter的脖子拉近他，又給了他一個柔情蜜意的深吻。

 

也許在別人眼裏你是冷淡又難以親近的總裁，可在我眼裏，你只是我最溫柔的戀人。


End file.
